Bloody Revenge
by XxAngel-of-KristenXx
Summary: The one she lost was precious to her. She do whatever she had to do to get revenge for her lover. When her target shows up she knows she had a chance to get her revenge. But when a certain Dragon of the Wind shows up how will she react? -Sequel to Reversing Immortality-


Authors note:

Hey guys, so here's the sequel to Reversing Immortality. Took me a while to finish this up today. But I wanted to get it out there as fast as possible before the end of the this month. And I hope that I get some reviews this time last time I only got one. But it made me happy that someone like my story! :D

And they said that they normally don't ship Chase and Kimiko. Same here, though I more likely ship Raikim than Chamiko sorry. -Waves raikim flag in the air- heheh Raikim rules. LOL

Also remember this I am NOT and I repeat NOT good at fighting scenes. Haven't written one in a long time, so I'm kind of rusty. So please don't flame me too for the horrible fighting scene please and thanks!

I promise that I will never take too long to put up a sequel or update a story ever again!

Anyways, onto the story! Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown on the plot and story its self.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kimiko's POV:**

Kimiko began pacing around her room. She was desperate to get her revenge on that wicked old bat, but sadly she couldn't just go and avenge Chase right away. That would be too obvious. She'd have to wait for the right moment to strike. But first she had to plan everything out perfectly. She couldn't make any flaws nor errors for she had to succeed. No matter what she had to do to make the perfect plan she and avenge Chase.

She didn't exactly have a plan at the moment, but she knew she better come up with one fast. Who knew what that witch could do in a short amount of time. And with the Rio Reverso in her hands, she's probably done a lot of damage already.

With a sigh Kimiko walked out of her room and into Chase's throne room. In the middle of the room there stood a crystal ball. The crystal ball was the thing Chase would use to see what the monks were doing through his pet's birds' eyes. Plus a way for Chase to see what Kimiko would be doing all the time. (Stalker. XD)

If she was going to be able to plan anything this would be the place to figure out one.

Kimiko walked up to the crystal ball and looked into it to see the temple's courtyard. Nothing had changed except the Cherry blossom tree. The tree wasn't as beautiful and enchanting as she remembered it to be. With the beautiful light pink leaves. Instead it was now leafless and the bark was so old looking some of the bark was peeling off of the tree and falling onto the ground.

All the memories she had under that tree. When she needs some privacy she would run to that very tree to sort out her thoughts. For example, when she was really upset when Omi would say stuff about her being a girl. She would just blow up on the poor boy so that he wouldn't see what was really happening on the inside. Her crying and wishing she could just hide away in her room forever.

Or when Raimundo would pull pranks on her. She would do the same thing. Run over to the tree and cry her heart out.

She sighed again. Raimundo. That name always made her heart break into tiny pieces.

Now when she remembers it both her and Raimundo use to sit under that tree every night talking about whatever was on their minds. Never judging each other for whatever they would be talking about at that time.

She had thought everything was perfect back then. Nothing to worry about, but saving the world and making sure there was never 10,000 years of darkness to be spread around the world.

But things had changed. She had started to develop feelings for Chase. She was fading away from the others.

And when she went with Chase to the Heylin side all her friends were devastated. Including a certain Brazillion. But right now she couldn't change her past.

Not even what happened to Chase. Kimiko felt lifeless.

Her heart was shattered. Everything happened so quickly and she couldn't even prevent it from happening. She tried, but it was already too late for him. The damage was done. She knew now one thing for sure was going to happen. Wuya was going to die and no mercy was going to be shown what so ever.

Her life was changed from being happy to a tragedy. She had just lost her lover. Her everything the one who saved her from her fears and from her past. But the one thing he couldn't save her from was his death.

She thought there was going to be a forever for both of them. Until the witch stepped into the picture. She ruined everything. Everything she gave up for him went down the drain when he died. Went away when Wuya took her source of energy. She did everything for nothing.

The only thing keeping her alive was her vengeance for that witch. She had nothing left back at the temple. Not after betraying them all for Chase. She couldn't go back. Not even after what she did to him and what he did to her. She wouldn't even be able to face the one she had cared the most about and the one who made her feel betrayed the most. Raimundo

Her and Raimundo started to have feelings for each other. It was love at first sight is what they say. They would never leave each other. They would start spending more time with each other. Being close with each other whenever the could.

During that time, though Chase started making his way into her heart as well. She didn't know how it happened, but she knew it just did.

Raimundo then started realizing what was happening. The way Chase had started to come more often to get shen gon wu. The way he looked at Kimiko whenever she was competing in a showdown or even when she was on the sidelines. He saw the way Chase looked at her. And he didn't like it one bit.

One day, though he was sick and tired of it all. And it was the day he had shattered Kimiko's heart into broken pieces of nothing. And the day when she betrayed the Xiaolin side by turning to the Heylin to be with Chase.

He had forced her to either choose him or Chase. That's when she made up her mind. She didn't want to have to choose, but when it came to that she was furious. She didn't want to lose him

But when her anger took over she went into a blinding rage. With her anger taking over her rage choose her path leading her where she is today.

She sighed once more. She wondered why she was even having these thoughts. Right now she needs to concentrate on avenging Chase. Instead, she's thinking about an arrogant, cocky, asshole.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she sensed a presence in the room. She whipped her head around. In the corner of the room, she could see two figures facing her.

The two figures stepped out of the shadows, revealing them to be Wuya and RAIMUNDO!?

Raimundo was wearing his robes. But instead of them being his Shoku robes they were black robes with a red belt around his waist. His pants were still red, but there was a black dragon on the right side of his pant leg.

Kimiko was surprised at first. Why would Raimundo join Wuya again after what happened last time?

She put that thought aside and said, "Wuya." with a look of disgust at the end.

"In the flesh," Wuya cackled and on the side Raimundo just rolled his eyes.

Kimiko snapped her fingers and two cats appeared by her side in an instant. While five cats surrounded both Wuya and Raimundo makes them not being able to go anywhere.

It was a good thing that Chase had gotten his fallen warriors to be loyal to her before he died. He had trusted Kimiko enough to do this at the time and probably still would if he were alive.

"I suggest you explain yourself before I let my cats rip you and Raimundo to shreds." Kimiko snapped at her.

"_YOUR _cats Kimiko? Whoever said they were yours to begin with Kimiko. If I'm not right, they were _Chase's _cats." she smirked, knowing that would hit a nerve, but to her surprise Kimiko didn't say anything and just pointed the cats to attack her.

Raimundo got into a fighting stance and started to fight the five cats as best as he could. He claps his hands together and yells out "Typhoon Boom!" making the cats fly into the walls and making them go unconscious. A few more start to appear and pounce on him. About ten cats were on him.

He struggled to stand with so the much, much weight on him so he called the wind to keep him balanced. Once again, he used a blast of wind to knock the cats off of him. With as much wind as he was using he sent the cats into all the walls knocking them out. He stands up panting and slowly walks back to Wuya's side.

"Good job Raimundo." Wuya said and then turned to face Kimiko.

Kimiko gritted her teeth. It seemed that Raimundo had gotten stronger since the last time she saw him. She looked into his eyes to see nothing. His once bright, vibrant and sparkling eyes were now nothing, but blank and dull.

She looked back at Wuya and yelled, "What did you do to him?!" She wanted to know what the witch did to him. Even if Raimundo was her enemy now she couldn't stand there and watch him look like this.

"Oh, I didn't do nothing to him Kimiko he came to me in his free will. He just wanted to what he couldn't have and so I promised him that if he came back to the Heylin side he would get everything he wanted. And I intend to keep my promise."

Kimiko clenched her fists tightly and through gritted teeth asked, "And may I ask what does this promise have to do with being here. Because whatever you're looking for won't be here I _PROMISE_ you that!"

"Oh my dear, but we have. You see what he's been looking for this whole time was...his soul mate."

Kimiko was about to interject when all of a sudden the wind started to pick up. She looked at Raimundo to see him moving his hands around in a circle. She was confused for a second before she saw Wuya being thrown against a wall.

She groaned while rubbing her head. She opened her eyes and glared at Raimundo. As she slowly stood up, she was once again knocked down with a simple gust of wind knocking her into the wall and making her go unconscious.

**Raimundo's POV:**

He knew he probably didn't have much time left before she woke up. So he had to get out of this area as fast as he could. He ran over to Kimiko as fast as he could, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

When he walked out of the room, he didn't have the slightest clue on where he was going. He should have made sure Omi and Clay gave him a layout of this place before he just went forward with this plan. Besides that he was having a hard time concentrating with Kimiko squirming around. Each time she tried to get out of his hold, his grip on her would become tighter than before.

He had finally had enough when all of a sudden his hand was burning like hell. That was when he realized that he forgot that Kimiko could use fire. He quickly let go of Kimiko's arm, jumped up and yelled in pain. Next thing he knew he was pinned down to the ground.

He looked up to see Kimiko with a look of fire piercing her eyes. He gulped. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one.

Raimundo tried using his wind to knock Kimiko off of him, but to no avail it didn't work. He kneed her in the stomach hoping that would do the stuff, but once again it didn't work.

Kimiko just hovered over Raimundo staring into his eyes. With a blank expression. Which was creeping him out. He was getting frustrated and tired of all the silence.

"Well, say something!" He yelled out loud. He had finally had enough when all of a sudden his hand was burning like hell. That was when he realized that he forgot that Kimiko could use fire. He quickly let go of Kimiko's arm, jumped up and yelled in pain. Next thing he knew he was pinned down to the ground.

He looked up to see Kimiko with a look of fire piercing her eyes. He gulped. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one.

Raimundo tried using his wind to knock Kimiko off of him, but to no avail it didn't work. He kneed her in the stomach hoping that would do the stuff, but once again it didn't work. He forgot that she was wearing armor. How could he be that STUPID! She was wearing it the whole time dumbass! (Mental note go and get your eyes check IDIOT!)

Kimiko just hovered over Raimundo staring into his eyes. With a blank expression. Which was creeping him out. He was getting frustrated and tired of all the silence and staring.

"Well, do something!" He yelled out loud. He was hoping for something, anything. But to his surprise the only thing he got was a kick in the no-no zone.

"$# !%&amp;!" He screamed. He REALLY wasn't expecting that. At least he got something out of her.

"Good enough for you?" she asked, acting all innocent as if it never even happened.

Raimundo was still laying on the floor in pain. 'She still packs a mean punch' he thought. He slowly got up and winced in pain.

"Next time warn me before you do something like that." he said weakly while trying to shake off the pain.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have dragged me out of the room. Oh and also why did you join Wuya!? I thought you had learned from your mistake. Or did you just screw something up again and thought that joining Wuya was a great idea." she yelled.

A shocked look was shown on his face He was shocked by her outburst. Sure, he had screwed up in the past, but he knew better than to join Wuya again. Did she really believe he would join the Heylin side again?

Whatever she believed he did, he didn't care at the moment. The only thing he cared about was getting her out of her and back on the Heylin side. He had to, they needed her back on the Xiaolin side for all four elements to work. He needed her.

When she left to go on the Heylin side, he was devastated. He felt his heart shattered. Never to be fixed. But once he heard that there could be a way to get Kimiko back he leaped for joy.

That's the only reason he went forward with this plan in the first place. So he could reunite with Kimiko once again and confess his feelings to her in person. Hoping that would be enough to get her to rejoin the Xiaolin side.

"Look Kimiko, I..." " No whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it just leave I don't want to see you here ever again do you understand me! Not after what you did to me!" She cried.

He didn't understand he didn't even do anything. He only dragged her out of the room. What was so bad about that?

**Kimiko's POV:**

The way his face looked was obvious that he didn't remember. It really did piss her off how clueless he was at the moment. Did he seriously not remember how he broke her heart? Or was he just playing dumb to make her look like a fool. Either way, she didn't care, she didn't have time to deal with him right now.

She lite her hand on fire and threw a fireball at Raimundo. As expected, he dodged her fire and floated in the air by using his wind element.

"Look Kimiko, I don't know what I did, but whatever it is I'm sorry. So please just hear me out. Please." he begged. His eyes showing sorrow.

"Do you seriously think I'm an idiot to believe your SORRY! Because if you do your even bigger idiot than what I thought you were Pedrosa." She bit her lip to hold back the tears. She wouldn't allow herself to show weakness in front of an enemy. Especially not in front of him.

She had to stay focused. If she can get rid of him for only a few minutes, then maybe she can destroy that wretched witch once and for all. Then her revenge would be done and over with. But with Raimundo in the way she won't be able to do anything. Think Kimiko, think! What can you do to distract him?

Maybe, she could use her cats to distract him for a little while. But would there be enough of them to keep him busy while she took her revenge? The plan was risky, after seeing what he could do, there's a slight chance her plan could backfire on her. But that's a risk she had to take.

Kimiko snapped her fingers signaling for her cats to come in. About twelve of them came and pounced at Raimundo. Raimundo stood in his fighting stance and then called out his element. While he was fighting, she ran to the exit as fast as she could and went to the room that she previously was in.

She skidded to a stop and saw her. In the corner of the room, she saw a woman leaning against a wall struggling to keep standing. Kimiko walked up to her and lite her hands on fire. The woman looked over her shoulder and widened her eyes. For a second Kimiko saw fear in the woman's eyes, but then was masked with an emotion she couldn't describe. Because the next thing she knew she was knocked down to the ground. Kimiko got up a little and grunted when something pushed her back down. She looked over her shoulders to see Raimundo's foot was pushing her down to the ground. 'Dammit' she thought. She looked back over to Wuya and saw a smug look on her face.

"Wipe that smug look off your face!" she yelled out. She lite her entire body on fire making Raimundo's foot catch on fire, thus leading Kimiko to charge at Wuya with all her might and catching Wuya in Kimiko's flames. Kimiko dissolved the flames from her body while Wuya screamed in pain and flames began engulfing her entire body. Kimiko stood there watching it happen until Wuya's body was nothing more than ashes. Her mission was a success.

Kimiko turned around to see Raimundo's face with pure shock. She walked over to him and kneeled beside him. She didn't know what to say, but the next thing she knew was she was being hugged. She was about to fight back when she saw two other figures walking into the room. She widened her eyes at what she saw.

"C-Clay, O-Omi." she squeaked out. Tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes. They hadn't changed a bit. Other than the fact that their belts were yellow declaring them as official Shoku Warriors.

"Hey there little lady, it's been a while, hasn't," Clay said while tipping his hat.

"Hello there my friend Kimiko." Omi said while bowing to her.

She never thought that she would see them again. Not after everything she did. When she came back from her thoughts, she remembered Raimundo was still hugging her. Tears began to run down the side of her cheeks and without thinking she hugged back. She let out all her emotions out.

**Raimundo's POV:**  
He sat there hugging the crying girl in his arms. Even though he knew this might be a bad timing to ask her he just had too.

He moved from Kimiko a little bit, but just enough so that he could see her face. He tiled her head up so that they were both face to face with each other.

"Look Kim, this may be a bad time to ask this, but.. will you come back to the Xiaolin side. Please we need you back. It's not the same without you. You always brighten our day. Make us laugh whenever we're either sad or mad. Or even tired of everything and are ready to just give," he looked down at her to see that she stopped crying and was getting impatient. He sighed, "What I'm trying to say is that your what makes us a team. So please, I'm begging you. Please come back to Xiaolin."

Raimundo was waiting for her reply, but the only thing he got was silence from her. He took the silence as a no and started to walk away from her until he felt a hand grab at his wrist. He looked back at the girl and saw tears flowing down her cheeks. His eyes widened and didn't expect was a slap to the face (which by the way stung quite a bit.)

Kimiko stood up and brushed herself off. She then stood up straight then looked back up at Raimundo who was rubbing his cheek. She chuckled and then went over to him. He widened his eyes and blocked his face.

"Aye girl all you had to say was no. You didn't have to go and slap me." he said. He didn't need to get hurt anymore.

"Well if you thought that was my answer that means your IQ has gotten even lower since you fought." she scoffed.

"Harsh" he muttered. He put his hands down and look at the other two dragons to see them quietly laughing to themselves. He glared at them and looked back to Kimiko to see her tapping her foot and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

'Man she has mood swings. First she's all sad and the next thing you know she's a beast ready to tear up anything in sight.' he thought.

"So... are you going to answer my question?" he asked.

** Kimiko's POV:**

"So... are you going to answer my question." Raimundo asked.

'Well what do I have left. There's no reason to be here when only it brings me pain and sorrow. But the cats, I have to take care of the cats.I can't just leave them behind. Then there'd be no one to take care of them.' she thought.

She went over all the pro and cons for living this place and finally made up her mind. She sighed.

'It's the best thing to do' she thought.

She looked at Raimundo and said, " Fine, I guess I can return to the Xiaolin side."

When she looked at Raimundo eyes she saw a glint of joy and something else that she couldn't comphrend.

But before she knew a blinding white light flashed throught the room making the four dragons cover their eyes. When it was gone they had found themselves back at the temple.

Kimiko looked up to see Master Fung standing in front of them with a small smile on his face.

"Welcome back Kimiko we've missed you." he said.

She sighed and said, "It's good to be back Master Fung." She then bowed to her master.

The boys cheered for there friend had finally come back home. And with that their master walked back inside the temple.

The other two dragons besides Raimundo and Kimiko went inside to celebrate for the returning of their friend.

When Raimundo and Kimiko were left alone Raimundo began to blush he let his bangs cover his face and looked down shyly at the ground. Kimiko noticed this and look at Raimundo in suprise. He was never shy.

She stepped a little closer to Raimundo and noticed he started to blush an even deeper red. She smiled softly and lifted Raimundos head up gently. She looked into his emerald green eyes to see that same emotion again. She guessed it as love. Did he love her?

She didn't know, but took the chance and kissed him. His eyes were wide and he froze for a few seconds before he started to kiss her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. While she wrapped her arms around his neck and was lifted in the air to deepen the kiss.

They stood like that for a few moments before the urge to breath consumed them. The broke away from the kiss and looked at each other. Blue sapphire eyes meeting emerald green ones. Both filled with love in each of them.

From that moment on they knew that no words needed to be said to express how they felt about each other. They just knew that no matter how much they fought or what ever happened in the past would keep them apart from each other. Because now they were finally together. And got a happily ever after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note: Well it's finally finished Yay! Please read and review. I need feedback so I know what I need to improve on. Wells thanks for reading Bye!


End file.
